


Belong

by thepeskyunicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Collars, Deepthroating, M/M, Master/Pet, Prostate Massage, Short and filthy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: Percival and Credence have a little fun with collars and names





	Belong

Credence has come to expect so much that the mere sound of sliding buckle and the cinch of leather against his Adam’s apple is enough for him to get hard.

Percy tugs the collar, making sure to leave enough space for a finger or two to wriggle through. “Tight enough, baby?” He asks, cupping Credence’s cheek. The boy looks up at him through thick lashes, devotion shining pure and bright, nodding eagerly at the question. He looks so innocent, so delectable, and Percy can’t help but lean in for a kiss, feeling the lashes brush against his cheeks softly.

Sweet, sweet Credence, eyes upturned in prayer for his master, stripped down and collared, chin tilted with a heartbreaking puppy dog trepidation. Oh, how can Percy say no to this?

He sits himself on the bed, pulling his boy up and over his knee, bare bottom sticking up plump and soft, begging to be spanked. 

“I’m gonna count, darling,” he says, winding the leash tight against his fingers, makes sure Credence cannot jerk his head back, let him bow his head in subservience. “Count for me.”

He rubs his palms over the smooth skin, cups the bottom and kneads, and without warning brings his hand down in a sharp slap.

Credence gives a little “ungh!”, body involuntarily jerking forward. “O-one,” he whispers, clearing his throat and trying not to wriggle. Percy says nothing, only delivering another smack.

“Two!” Credence’s voice is louder now, a sharp yelp, his ass rippling like milk, red handprint settling on the surface. He squirms as Percy massages over the sensitive skin, rubbing raw. Percy gives him another slap for his misbehavior, and Credence squeaks “Three!” and bites his lips, trying so very hard not to move.

Percy gives his boy another fifteen spanks, making them sporadic and unpredictable, fondling roughly at the red flesh as Credence leaks all over his pants. He leaves Credence panting, fully aroused now, fingers gripping his clothed thighs, anticipatory.

“Up, up you get.” He tugs his hand up, and Credence’s chin follows through with a jerk. Credence scrambles to get down to bony knees, lanky limbs rearranging themselves to pool around Percy’s shoes.

Percy tuts, examining the sizable wet spot Credence had rut into his pants. “Look at what you’ve done.” He fixes Credence with a stern eye, keeping the leash tight enough that his boy cannot look down in shame. “It’s your mess, babydoll. Clean it up.”

Credence falls upon it like a good pet, licking up his mess the best he could, trying to work with the limited movement Percy allows him. Percy, for his part, guides Credence closer and closer to his cock, throbbing and hot as he tightens the leash more, feeling the surge of dark heat when he watches Credence stumble and strain towards his goal.

“Take me out, darling,” Percy purrs, legs falling open to reveal his bulge, drawing Credence in. Credence scrambles to obey, mouth already salivating, a cock hungry slut needing his fix. He lets the hard length slap his face as it spring out, tries to wrap his hands around it to guide to his mouth.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Percy taunts, a hand carding through Credence’s hair to tug, pulling almost painfully as he holds his pet’s mouth away from his treat. Credence whines, sound almost cut off as he chokes. “Beg for it, slut.”

“Master, please,” Credence gasps, tears already starting to prickle his eyes from the pain in his scalp and the frustration burning in his veins. “Please can I suck your cock?”

Percy lets the slit of his cock brush against Credence’s lips, smearing a trail of wetness Credence cannot reach. He grins as Credence huffs, sees the little pink of his tongue trying to poke out. “Oh, you can do better than that, darling.”

Credence hesitates - he always does - trying to conquer the shyness that is instinctive in him. Percy tightens the leash even more, making sure his pet would choke himself if he tries to look down in embarrassment. 

“Please, Master,” Credence’s voice is hoarse now as he tries to sound the words out. “Let this cock slut suck your cock, let me choke and feast on it, use my mouth like a cunt. I - I,” Credence blushes bright red, his eyes glimmering wicked and excited, turn on and humiliated. “Turn me into your cum bucket, Master. Please I -”

Percy thrusts his pet’s face into his crotch, grinding up and relaxing his hold on the leash. “Very well, darling,” He pulls Credence’s face back, stuffing himself into the hungry mouth. “Suck.”

Credence’s tight, wet heat is heaven, a homecoming Percy could bury himself in. He lets his pet do the work for a while, sucking and drooling and bobbing his head, until he gets impatient, tightening the leash until the collar kisses Credence’s neck and forces his pet’s head down.

Credence gags, doggedly trying to relax his throat even as instincts scream for him to let up. Saliva drips down his chin, making the leather of the collar slick, wetting his chest with his drool. He’s not all the way down to the root of his Master’s dick, but he hasn’t been told to use his hands, so he does what a good pet do and lets his throat to the work.

Credence isn’t sure how long he’s on his knees, the thick, relentless pressure deep enough not to let him sink into his own headspace, but the tight comfort letting the world blur at its edges. He’s hauled up suddenly, mouth empty and aching, pull to his feet in sudden dizzying vertigo and roughly thrown onto the bed.

Percy drags his pet’s head until it just juts off the edge, unbuckling the collar in quick movements to leave Credence free of restraint. “Use your mouth like a cunt, you say?” Percy grunts, lining himself up. “I’ll fuck your throat raw, pet, don’t you worry.”

He thrusts in, hard and fast and unforgiving, knows that Credence’s eyes has gone from half lidded to wide open, stretched like his mouth. He only tightens his grip on his pet’s hair, ramming in mercilessly, listening to Credence gurgle and gag, pulling out to slap his cock all over Credence’s face, leaving him completely and utterly ruined. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” his Master says, loud enough for Credence to hear over the roaring of blood in his ears. “A whore, a hole to use and abuse.” Credence lets the muscle in his throat contract, squeezing and massaging the thick length and he feels slippery wetness leak down his nose and over his closed eyes. “A perfect pet.”

Percy thrusts his hips faster, feeling his orgasm boiling up, drawing Credence closer to him, until there is no escape, no way of letting up. He pulls out just as he comes, listening to Credence’s grateful gasp turn into a sputter as spurt after spurt of come shoots into his mouth, his eyes, drapes over his face like a twisted veil, marking him as Percy’s pet. 

Percy takes a minute to catch his breath, rubbing his cum into his pet’s face as Credence lies on the bed, fingers clutching the sheets, cock still ruddy and hard. He admires the pretty piece laid before him, Credence utterly ruined, shyness burnt away to leave him salivating for more.

He maneuvers Credence between his legs again, fitting the ball gag into his pet’s aching mouth lying him down until Credence is back to chest with him. Credence tilts his head, curious, but lies down, complacent, mouthing and suckling at the gag.

“This is what good boys get,” Percy says, making Credence clasp his hands around his thighs, lifting his bent legs up to expose his stretched hole to the cool air. Credence clenches in glee, wriggling a little to get into a better position until a slap to his ass stops him. 

Percy sinks a thumb into his pet, wrapping a firm hand around Credence’s dick. “ You’ve been a very, very good slut haven’t you?” he croons, crooking his finger to massage the little bump skilfully, barely moving his hands as Credence screams, muffled and shocked, his body arching. 

Percy continues to play, withdrawing his thumb to push two more fingers in, stuffing and stretching his boy. “Aren’t you sweet?” he says, leisurely brushing across the spot deep in Credence, hand pumping lazily. “All helpless and needy. And I still wouldn’t give you what you want.”

Credence tears up at that, stretching his neck to look at Percy, little cries working its way through the gag. He’s properly squirming now, held too close to the brink to do anything other than hump and beg. Percy finds that he rather enjoys this spectacle, so he grins cruelly and holds fast to the rhythm, giving no more and no less.

He takes pity on Credence too soon - his pet has behaved well today after all - increasing the speed and friction of his strokes, pressing more firmly against his prostate now, crooning affections to Credence as the boy looks at his with desperate eyes, fingers trying not to slip from their hold.

Finally, finally, Credence’s eyes rolls back, hips rutting up as his cum coats Percy’s hand, jerking minutely as he sighs in relief. He slumps back, tired and exhausted, his legs falling into a jumble as leaden hands fail their purpose. 

Percy moves Credence’s pliable body into a more comfortable position, unbuckling the gag to plant a soft kiss on his lips, tasting himself. Credence whines, eyes half shut and drifting off into a halfway world, baby-weak fingers hooking onto Percy’s shirt. 

“Darling, you were wonderful,” Percy whispers, stretching over to pick the salve off the bedside table, unscrewing the cap to apply a liberal layer on Credence’s neck. “You did so well just now, and I’m so proud of you.” He nuzzles into Credence’s hair, tucking him close. 

Credence hums contently, burrowing closer, smile lilting the corner of his mouth. Percy tries to wipe off the mess the best he can, pulling a blanket over Credence.

“Sleep, my boy,” Percy presses another fond kiss to Credence’s forehead. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please do not use this as a guide for anything depicted above! Do your research, find somebody you trust, and establish clear boundaries and safe words amongst other things and above all, be safe!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr: ambedoandangst.tumblr.com  
> Please do leave likes and comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
